


The Wolf and His Deer

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Chasing, Claiming, Domesticity, Fluff, Horny Xie Lian, Hunt, I guess???, M/M, Magic Lube, PWP, Slightly Furry, Smut, furry ears and tail, furry roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: In a quiet winter night, Hua Cheng offers to celebrate a custom from a distant land. He has other ideas on how to celebrate them though. Based onStarember's christmas artwork.
Relationships: Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Hualian - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	The Wolf and His Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Post novel but not really spoilers just hualian living together.

"San Lang, what are you doing?"

He and Hua Cheng had spent this cold winter night at Puqi Shrine. Xie Lian himself had spent many hours making dinner for them, taking care to follow a recipe this time to treat his love this important night. San Lang had told him about a tradition from far away lands that they wanted to follow just for a change of pace. And in this winter time, staying inside and being cosy sounded rather wonderful.

Xie Lian hadn't had time to search for a present though, so Hua Cheng had told him that it would not be a problem. He would take care of the presents and Xie Lian would cook.

"Gege, turn around," Hua Cheng told him, and Xie Lian had to laugh.

"What are you doing with those antlers?"

"To put them on your head," he replied, as if it was a normal thing to do. "It is tradition."

That very sentence had been the reason for strange customs all day. Xie Lian had to smile at them and tilted his head forward so that Hua Cheng could fasten them onto his head. Something else was dangling from them, little lights that illuminated everything around Xie Lian's head.

"How do I look?," he asked.

"Lovely. And cute, Gege," Hua Cheng replied.

"If I am the deer, pray tell me what San Lang will be?"

Hua Cheng's smile changed from something rather gentle to one that was very… predatory. Xie Lian knew that look, Hua Cheng was very pleased with himself and he had something planned.

"To catch my cute little deer," he said, leaning down towards him. "I must naturally be a wolf."

"Naturally," Xie Lian giggled. This man warmed his heart so much.

He was startled then, as Hua Cheng stood up straight, and his form shimmered. Xie Lian had never seen this before, the transformation. It usually happened when he looked away or briefly turned around. But now, Hua Cheng's ears vanished, and those of a wolf sprouted from his head. The toothy smile became just a little sharper, and then he saw something flick behind him. A tail!

"San Lang takes this very seriously," he marvelled.

Naturally he couldn't help but reach out and touch these now fluffy ears. They were so soft to the touch! And right away he made sure to scratch him behind them.

Hua Cheng hummed. He was very pleased.

"Will you chase me now?," Xie Lian asked and laughed a little. "Will I be eaten up?"

"Perhaps," Hua Cheng leaned closer again, so very close to his neck. Here, he pressed a kiss. Gentle at first, but when he parted his lips Xie Lian could feel teeth. "Gege is so delicious after all."

"It would be a shame to waste this food though," Xie Lian sighed. It was always so hard to pull away from Hua Cheng. His entire being made him so weak, often turned him on with just a few touches. Thinking that he was Hua Cheng's prey… "Time for dinner, yes time for dinner!"

He quickly shifted away from Hua Cheng and moved to the stove where his stew was bubbling excitedly. He made sure to stir and checked his clay oven for the bread he had made for his own hands. It actually smelled rather decent and the bread was only a little burned when he pulled it out.

Hua Cheng was behind him the entire time. He could feel his presence there. A wolf stalking his prey…

"Ah, San Lang! Here is a bowl for you."

Hua Cheng took the bowl with a smile an walked to where next to the statue of Xie Lian he had put up a little tree. It was decorated with shiny things, some worthless, the ones Xie Lian had brought for it, some expensive jewels, from Paradise Manor. Together it made quite the pretty display, especially with all the candle light giving the room a very warm glow.

In front of it they had put the straw mat and sat, looking up at the tree and the gifts underneath it.

“Hmmm, Gege really outdid himself,” Hua Cheng seemed to be purring instead of humming as he tasted the stew. Xie Lian sat up a little straighter and smiled. He _had_ worked very hard on this. He was happy that his San Lang liked it.

However he had trouble concentrating on eating himself. The outfit Hua Cheng had shown up in had been distracting him all day. In the way that he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about - way. As in, it showed far too much of his chest and stomach. The well toned stomach.

He tried to remind himself that there was nothing wrong with thinking about these things anymore. That his cultivation was fine even with the sex they had. A lot of sex. He wasn’t sure if this much sex was entirely normal, but he was never able to say no to Hua Cheng, because he desired him so much.

Xie Lian was about 90% sure that Hua Cheng knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Just then Hua Cheng shifted to tilt a little more towards him. His grin once more revealed his sharp canine teeth, and his shirt fell open a bit more, showing a nipple.

Scratch that, it now went up to 100%.

“Doesn’t Gege want to open his presents?,” Hua Cheng finally asked.

“You told me that this was mutual gift giving,” Xie Lian sighed. “I still feel bad that I do not have anything for my San Lang.”

Also, he was terrible at giving gifts. He remembered the last time and how much of disaster it had been. It had given himself pain and troubled Hua Cheng who in the end had to destroy what he had made.

“But Gege cooked and…,” Hua Cheng leaned in closer. If he wanted to, he could easily bite him. “Gege is my perfect gift anyway. I don’t need anything else.”

“Oh San Lang.” He couldn’t help but smile. Earlier today he had already received a present from him, new comfortable clothes that he was now wearing, warmer than they first appeared to be. He rather liked them. “My sweet San Lang.”

All he had to do was close his eyes and tilt his head up slightly, and Hua Cheng’s lips were already on his own. The stew was forgotten and he was pulled into his lap where they deepened the kiss. Xie Lian was ready to forget about the presents, wanted Hua Cheng to caress his back in that way that he always did, but his love had other plans. He pulled back, and pulled close the first box wrapped in red cloth, finished with a green bow.

It was rather long, and Hua Cheng laid it between them. Now curious, Xie Lian eagerly pulled off the bow and lifted the top of it. What greeted him was a sword. But not just any sword. His eyes widened as he lifted to inspect it.

“What craftsmanship!,” he blurted out. His cheeks reddened with the excitement of inspecting such a well made sword.

The scabbard was a deep black, and the intricate decorations on it were held in gold. Near the hilt, they depicted a dragon. Pulling it out of its scabbard revealed something even more magnificent than he had imagined, and his eyes followed its motions as it was freed. Sharp and polished it reflected the candlelight, but with a slightly golden shimmer to it.

“It contains spiritual energy,” Xie Lian gasped. “Where did you find such a thing?!”

“For Gege I would do anything,” was all Hua Cheng told him. Well, in the end it didn’t really matter.

He got lost in admiring the sword for a while, swinging it carefully, feeling the energy within. He could even see himself reflected in the blade it was that clear! But what he also saw was a Hua Cheng that was pouting a little, his newly acquired wolf ears were drooping. The sword could wait a little.

Xie Lian sheathed it again and carefully set it back into the box and aside. Then he cupped Hua Cheng’s cheeks, just barely resisting scratching his ears again.

“Thank you, San Lang,” he whispered, and kissed his lips once more.

“There’s more,” Hua Cheng smirked.

“More?! But this is more than enough! I can’t even begin-”

“I would give you everything in this world, if you’d take it,” Hua Cheng continued.

Xie Lian’s heart melted right inside his chest. This man knew him so well, and worshipped him despite knowing all of him.

“Then, what else but the world did you get me?,” Xie Lian asked.

Hua Cheng looked very eager as he took the other box that was under the tree, a much smaller one this time wrapped in blue and topped with a red bow. He gave it to Xie Lian who once again was very careful unwrapping it. What he found inside however, made him tilt his head and frown.

“A ribbon?,” he asked. “It’s very pretty.”

He just did not really know what it was for. To tie up his hair? But for that it would be far too long. It was a light red in colour, and had some darker stripes on it. He let the material run between his fingers. It was really very soft. But unlike Ruoye, it was also still. Surely Hua Cheng had already thought of a use for it, he would only have to learn what it was.

“Would Gege indulge me?,” Hua Cheng asked, his hand coming on top of Xie Lian’s that was holding the ribbon.

“I love to indulge my San Lang,” he replied with a smile.

“Let us go outside.”

“Outside? But it is cold.”

In reply, Hua Cheng put his hands on Xie Lian’s thighs, and without any effort stood up, lifting him along with it. He was set on his own two feet, and Hua Cheng took what appeared to be a white, fur lined cloak from the side. He hadn’t even noticed it before, but it wasn’t the first time Hua Cheng had conjured up something out of thin air. He smoothly wrapped it around Xie Lian, and immediately he was enveloped in warmth.

“Outside then,” he agreed.

Even in the winter cold he did not feel chilly, not with this cloak, surely a magical thing. It was actually rather beautiful here. The town was absolutely quiet, the stars were so clear in the sky, and the moon full and bright. Standing here with Hua Cheng, it seemed perfect. He wanted to let his head rest on his shoulder but remembered the antlers still on his head. He’d rather not poke out Hua Cheng’s remaining eye.

Together they walked through the cold and left footprints in the snow. Xie Lian didn’t need to question where they were going, or what they were going to do. As long as Hua Cheng was by his side he knew the day would be a perfect one, and no danger could ever befall him. He was smiling softly, glancing at the stars and sometimes Hua Cheng, equally radiant in his eyes.

They had made it to a particularly tall tree on the hill behind the shrine where Hua Cheng stopped and turned to face him again.

“How about Gege tries to hide?,” he suggested. “And let San Lang find him.”

Xie Lian had to laugh a little. A game of hide and seek, during this holiday they had never celebrated before? Why not. It seemed like fun. His heart was getting excited.

He reached out and put a hand over Hua Cheng’s eye, making him close it.

“San Lang must count to… twenty then. Before finding me,” he told him.

“Alright, Gege.” Hua Cheng was smiling. Only now did Xie Lian notice that he still had the ribbon in his hand.

His heart skipped a beat. Hide and seek, or a hunt for his prey? Xie Lian liked both of these options.

“One…,” Hua Cheng started, and Xie Lian quickly darted away.

He knew this place well by now, knew the forest and hills here. Now he was looking at them in a different way, trying to think of places where he could hide well. Then he remembered the lights on his antlers, and as he was jogging, tore them down. The antlers however did not seem to move at all. Stuffing the lights in his pockets, he continued.

His heart was getting excited, his body hot. He turned back every now and then but couldn’t see Hua Cheng anymore. Here was a cluster of very tightly grown bushes, that he knew were a little hollow in the middle. He pushed them apart and quickly climbed inside, crouching down. Not sure if his antlers could be seen or not, he simply hoped for the best. For at that moment Hua Cheng called out: “Twenty!”

Xie Lian’s heart was pounding now. He knew Hua Cheng was just as good at this as he was. It would just be a matter of time until he found him, but Xie Lian was grinning. Why was this so much fun already?

He closed his eyes and opened his hearing for Hua Cheng’s approach. At first he only heard the sounds of nature around them. Snow softly falling, the wind brushing through the trees. Other animals, another deer that passed these bushes. Perhaps it would lead Hua Cheng astray for just a moment.

Feeling so very giddy, Xie Lian had to press a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

Finally, he could hear footsteps approaching. They were clearly Hua Cheng’s. Confident steps, but strolling as if he weren’t looking for anything in particular. His eye, he knew though, was sharp. Xie Lian however, was also confident in his abilities. He remained still and calm, not moving a single muscle or moving a single leaf of the bushes he was hiding in.

Closer and closer the footsteps came, so close he was about to jump out and run but then they turned, walking around the little cluster. Had he truly not seen him? Or was he simply playing with his prey? Xie Lian’s heart pounded for a different reason at these thoughts.

“Oh my little deer where are you hiding?,” Hua Cheng said in a sing song. “My mouth is watering at the thought of catching you…”

Xie Lian pressed his lips close together. He was not going to make a sound, he wouldn’t fall for this little trap. Though clearly a part of him truly wanted to. Before he could decide whether he wanted to give into that part or not, a part of the bushes was suddenly pulled aside. Xie Lian managed not to shriek and jumped up immediately, running in the opposite direction.

“Oh my little deer don’t run from me.” He could hear the grin in Hua Cheng’s voice, could hear that this is truly what he had wanted all along. So Xie Lian was happy to indulge him. Besides, now that he was running, he could not stop. “I just want to have a little bite.”

Oh dear. Oh dear Hua Cheng knew how to get to him far too well. His pounding heart drowned out all other sounds now as he was running through the forest, weaving through the trees. Still he somehow could tell that Hua Cheng was so close on his heels, that he was merely playing with him.

Xie Lian was at his mercy. Or would be, soon enough.

As he left the safety of yet another tree, he suddenly noticed something wrap around him. A red silk ribbon with darker stripes. His reaction was not fast enough to stop in place, so he was stopped by the ribbon instead, the breath knocked from his lungs as he now fell back onto his back. With a swift movement the ribbon continued wrapping around him, and just like that Hua Cheng was standing over him.

Xie Lian looked up with wide eyes, panting. And Hua Cheng leaned down, took his hands to hold them together by the wrist and tied the ribbon around it too. He had caught a deer after all.

“Oh my little deer, you shouldn’t have run from the big bad wolf,” Hua Cheng all but purred. He reached down and brushed his thumb over Xie Lian’s hot lips.

“Will, will you eat me up now?,” Xie Lian asked. He really, really hoped that the answer was yes.

“Of course I will,” Hua Cheng replied with a big grin.

Oh dear. At this moment Xie Lian was glad he was tied up and lifted up by Hua Cheng, to be thrown over his shoulder. Because he could not, for the life of him stand when Hua Cheng said these things to him.

“Oh my sweet deer got a little excited,” Hua Cheng commented on his embarrassing situation currently pressing against his shoulder.

“When you chase me like that…,” Xie Lian trailed off, almost wishing that the hunt had lasted for a little longer. At the same time as he saw the lights of Puqi Shrine, he was glad that it would soon be over, and he would get what his body craved.

Inside the shrine, Hua Cheng gently laid him down on their bed again, all but tearing off the cloak he had been wearing. Xie Lian could tell that it was about to happen, he would kiss him passionately, tear his clothes and take him right where he lay.

But a knock interrupted them.

Who on earth could it be?! And why was Hua Cheng looking at him, as if he expected _him_ to get up and open.

“San Lang, can you check if it’s someone who needs help?,” he asked.

Hua Cheng licked his lips, looking down at him. But he stood once more and turned towards the door. Slowly walking to it, he opened it a crack. Xie Lian sat up, hoping that would somewhat hide his embarrassing state. A male voice came from outside, a familiar one.

“We came to leave offerings for the Crown Prince,” the elder of the village had come. “Is it closed today?”

“Yes,” Hua Cheng said, about to close the door again.

“Wait!,” Xie Lian called out. Offerings meant merits, meant that people were worshipping _him._ He couldn’t really afford to send them away. So he stood, awkwardly, and shuffled through the door with his hands and half his body still tied. “Please uhm, if you could just drop them off, we would be so thankful.”

Hua Cheng glanced at him briefly, at his bound hands, then opened the door. As the elder saw him, awkward silence fell. There was someone else behind him too, and Xie Lian realised just how this must look. Hua Cheng with his chest exposed. He with his hands bound. A wolf having caught a deer.

For a moment, all the men did was stare.

“We… will just leave it right here,” he eventually said, and they both put their offerings just inside of the threshold. And left.

“Ah I- Thank you!,” Xie Lian called after them.

It was Hua Cheng who put the offerings onto the altar and closed the door once more. For good measure, he pushed one of the shelves next to the door in front of it. It seemed he did not want to be disturbed again. Then, slowly, he turned, grinning.

“You did not think you could run from me, did you?,” he asked.

“I… I…,” Hua Cheng acting like a wolf made heat pool in his groin, as strange as it seemed. “It is in my nature, I cannot help it.”

Somehow he found himself playing along.

“In your nature?” Hua Cheng approached him. Stalked him, like the wolf he was. Xie Lian stepped back just as he approached, until he eventually hit a wall. Hua Cheng’s hand came to the wall right next to his head. “I will show you what is in your nature.”

His other hand came to his crotch, where he had already gotten hard, just from being chased.

“Oh… oh but you were… going to eat me,” Xie Lian shuddered as Hua Cheng leaned in, kissed and nibbled at his neck. “I am afraid, my wolf.”

“You don’t need to be…” Hua Cheng bit down finally, breaking skin and blood poured from the wound. Xie Lian moaned at the sensation. “Well, perhaps only a little.”

Xie Lian’s knees were weak. His whole body was weak. Whether it had been Hua Cheng’s plan before, or he noticed this fact, he reached around Xie Lian to grab his thighs and lift him up. Still pressed against the wall, he was alternating between kissing, biting and licking the blood off of Xie Lian’s neck.

Holding him up with one hand, and grasping Xie Lian’s bound ones with the other, he lifted them up to manoeuvre them behind his neck. Now Xie Lian was trapped in place, that place being right in front of Hua Cheng’s face. Who kissed him roughly, pushed his tongue into his mouth, making Xie Lian gasp into the kiss. At the same time Hua Cheng’s hands were back on his ass, his fingers, seemingly now claws, ripped into his pants, exposing him completely.

Sharp before, now they were smooth as two fingers pushed inside him. How they were lubed up like that, Xie Lian didn’t know. But Hua Cheng had changed so much in these past few hours, he was sure this wasn’t beyond his capabilities. And besides, Xie Lian was still relaxed from the night before. The two usually spent the night together in passion unless there was something else to do.

Xie Lian moaned into the kiss, wanted to press closer to Hua Cheng but found himself unable to do so. Every movement of his was controlled by his love.

“Want more?,” Hua Cheng teased with a smirk. “I thought it was in your nature to run…”

“I… I… can’t help it.”

Hua Cheng’s fingers pushed deeper into him, and Xie Lian cried out.

“It seems your nature is to be devoured by me,” Hua Cheng growled into his ear.

Xie Lian had forgotten what was above them. A hook that he usually put his outer robe on. But suddenly, his wrists were pinned up there by Hua Cheng. He couldn’t even register how helpless he was being at the moment, truly like a deer caught by the big bad wolf, when Hua Cheng had already ripped apart his shirt with those sharp claws. Only scraps of fabric still hung off his body, like they were torn by sharp teeth or claws.

All he could do was whimper.

And glance down to where Hua Cheng was finally, finally pulling himself out. He stared down at the hard, big erection of his love, wanting it inside him _now_ but still unable to articulate such indecent thoughts. Instead, he bared his neck, the side that hadn’t been bitten yet. He was offering it to be ravaged too.

Hua Chen eagerly leaned in, lips pressing kisses there, taking his time now before biting down. Teasing, oh teasing him so badly.

“S-San Lang,” he whimpered. “My- my wolf. Please…”

“It is in your nature after all,” Hua Cheng groaned against his neck.

“It is,” he sighed in reply. “I- I was made for you.”

At that moment, Hua Cheng bit down again. And at that moment, his cock entered Xie Lian’s body. Helpless as he was, he moaned into the silence of the shrine, his body giving way so easily for Hua Cheng. He was truly made for him, always had been.

He could feel himself slowly sinking down on his cock, sliding so very deep inside him. Xie Lian’s eyes fluttered closed, relishing in the slight sting of the bite, and the pleasure Hua Cheng brought him down there. But it was the last time that things were slow or gentle. Hua Cheng’s hands had spread his cheeks wide, and he was in control now. He sped up quickly, slamming into Xie Lian mercilessly.

Somehow he always knew exactly what he needed.

“San Lang, San Lang,” he called out. “Oh my wolf is taking this scared deer so perfectly.”

“Scared?”, Hua Cheng mumbled. “My little deer does not seem so scared.”

He thrust sharply into him, hitting that deep, good spot inside him and Xie Lian cried out again. A tear formed in his eye, just from feeling so utterly good in this moment. From Hua Cheng making love to him so wonderfully. Heat was spreading in his body so rapidly, and he felt close already.

“Scared… scared of my wolf consuming me,” he moaned. His arms strained, trying to get free. The nail above him was dangerously close to being pulled out, so he tried to hold back. He liked being at Hua Cheng’s mercy.

“Oh you must not be scared,” Hua Cheng pulled away from his neck. His lips were covered in Xie Lian’s blood, but met his anyway. He did not mind the coppery taste, desperately met Hua Cheng’s tongue with his own. “I have already consumed you my sweet deer. But you are still safe within my arms.”

Hua Cheng was right. He always was right.

Xie Lian let go of the tension in his arms, and let Hua Cheng take him the way he wanted to. His thrusts continued sharply inside of him, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the air. With every single thrust Hua Cheng hit that sweet spot inside of him, and another tear rolled down Xie Lian’s cheek at the pleasure that he felt. Very vaguely he could hear himself moan Hua Cheng’s name, or call him his wolf. Sweet. Wonderful. Sexy.

His orgasm surprised him. The sudden heat in his groin, the wave that rolled through his body. Along with it, he felt Hua Cheng come deep inside him, spreading his seed and love. Xie Lian bit his own lip but was unable to hold back, moaned loudly and deeply into the silence of the shrine.

The next thing he fully noticed, was him being put on the ground with Hua Cheng over him on all fours. He looked eager, an expectant puppy with blood on his lips.

“What did Gege think?,” he asked.

“This… This Gege liked it very much,” Xie Lian replied.

Glancing just beside Hua Cheng, he noticed the conjured tail wagging excitedly. Apparently, so did Hua Cheng.

Xie Lian laughed before being silenced with another kiss. This deer was not done being ravaged for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard) and an art Twitter where I [sometimes](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1337832895650664451) do [fanart](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1340323629733654531)! :D I also currently have a [raffle](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1342105538251919365) going!


End file.
